


Дивоглядки

by ola_ukraine



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Love at First Sight, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: У Ґабі темні в тіні капелюха очі, майже чорні, в яких Вікторії хочеться потонути. На сонці очі її медові м'які.
Relationships: Gaby Teller/Victoria Vinciguerra
Kudos: 3





	Дивоглядки

**Вікторія - _Віторія_**

Ґабі така тендітна, тонка дівчина не підходить цьому дебелому москалюці, так думає Вікторія, коли вітається з нею. Дівчина пахне салоном машини і ледве відчутним цитрусово солодкими нотками. У Ґабі темні в тіні капелюха очі, майже чорні, в яких Вікторії хочеться потонути. На сонці очі її медові м'які, і посмішка, що прослизає на її обличчі, коли вона задумавшись на кілька секунд відривається від розмови з дядьком дивиться на трасу, така ж солодка і тепла, медова. Вікторія, подумки фиркає на надокучливого, але такого необхідного зараз американця, їй би хотілося бути з нею цією дівчиною. Ґабі тепла і жива, жести у неї не скуті етикетом, лише внутрішніми кордонами. Вона оце точно не кохає свого нареченого москаля - ліниво думає Вікторія, коли дивиться, як Ґабі холодно його вичитує. Дівчина кривить губи і посміхається, ніби вибачаючись, але насправді, це лише досада. Вікторія хоче підійти ближче, знову вдихнути запах, доторкнуться до оксамитової щоки. Зупиняє себе, ледве киває, показуючи нічого страшного. Легко зітхає, коли вона йде. У зітханні, як водомірка на воді тремтить жаль. Шкода дівчину, її доведеться вбити, шкода їм ніколи не пізнати одна одну ближче. З її щоки повільно ковзає самотня сльоза. Вікторія ніколи не вірила в кохання з першого погляду, тепер вона не знає у що вірити. До неї підходить чоловік і обіймає для останнього фото. Вікторія відчуває його сильну хватку, непомітно стирає сльозу і розуміє вірити можна тільки в гроші і владу. Кохання тебе не захистить. В решті решт усі ми десь помиляємось.

**Габбі** \- _**Ґабі**_

Ґабі дивиться на трасу, а потім відчуває погляд, повертає очі на натовп, та помічає Вікторію. Вона схоже на дорогу коняку так само виплекана та розцяцькована, так само хочеться торкнутися, щоб перевірити чи це не картинка. Але жінка жива, справжня в неї зимні пальці, погляд та краса. Ґабі тепло їй посміхається не лише тому, що цього вимагає завдання, але й тому, що коли вона посміхається переважна більшість краще та тепліше до неї ставляться. Це не діє з Вікторією. В її погляді на коротку мить проминає, якийсь вираз, що дівчина не може дати йому назви. Потім, коли вона сварить Іллю, вона знову відчуває її погляд. Щиро кажучи, москаль її бісить. А от Вікторія, яка зацікавлено дивиться на американця, ні. Жінка її причаровує, як місяць в ночі. Ґабі думає, що вона схожа на високу та неприступну фортецю, але неприступних фортець не існує. Коли вони йдуть, вона помічає сльозу на щоці Вікторії і те як спішно вона її позбувається.


End file.
